


The Life of the Party

by LucienInTheStars



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, But it can stand on it's own as is, College, Drunkenness, Hand Jobs, I'll probably continue this later, Imperial Big Bang, M/M, tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 03:59:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11843535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucienInTheStars/pseuds/LucienInTheStars
Summary: Orson Krennic is the guy to ask if you want to know where the best parties are at. Galen Erso, his roommate, would rather focus on his school work.When Orsonfinallyconvinces Galen to come to a keg party, things don't exactly work out as Orson hopes they will.





	The Life of the Party

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Imperial Big Bang hosted by [saltandlimes](http://archiveofourown.org/user/saltandlimes) and the organizers over at [thegalacticimperials](http://thegalacticimperials.tumblr.com) on Tumblr.
> 
> Art by [luxris](http://luxris.tumblr.com) will be posted in the end notes.

Locked away in a corner room on the sixth floor of the dorm building, was the genius Galen Erso. Despite all the windows, the room was almost always in darkness as Galen sat working away on his computer, forgetting everything in the world around him. He was always at his desk, working away on one project or another. It was almost exciting to watch a such brilliant mind like his run endlessly through infinite ideas until reaching exhaustion.

Almost.

“What on Earth could you possibly have to do tonight?” Orson Krennic groaned from his side of the room.

“I have plenty, Orson. I need to keep on top of it all.”

Krennic made another whining noise, “You’re months ahead of even the professors, Erso! A night off from your tinkering won’t kill you.”

Galen leaned back in his chair and pinched the bridge of his nose, making Orson think of a grumpy, old professor. For someone as handsome and intelligent as he was, Orson often found himself thinking about all the wasted potential that resided in that stiff desk chair. Looks like Galen’s shouldn’t be wasted on hypothetical astrophysics. They should be flaunted in every bar, club, and frat house in the city. 

“It’s one party. On a Friday night. You have the whole weekend to be boring.”

Galen spun around in his chair to face Orson, “If I agree to go, will you at the very least give me an hour to finish dealing with these variables.”

Krennic jumped to his feet with excitement. “Deal! But not a minute more, Erso. I don’t care how important you say it is.” He moved over to the closet, then, and began tearing through the clothes.

Shirts and pants started flying all around the room and Galen frowned at his overzealous roommate. “Orson, what are you doing with my clothes? You’ll wrinkle them.”

“I’ll put them back before they have the chance, but for the time being I have an hour to find something decent enough for you to wear to the party.”

“What’s wrong with this?”

“Absolutely nothing,” Orson said, looking over his roommate with a smirk, “but you can’t go to a party looking like you’re about to give a lecture.” Galen grumbled, so Orson went on, “No need to be foul, Galen. Finish with your variables, and leave the rest to me.”

“The last time you told me to ‘leave it to you’, you were almost expelled for disorderly conduct while under the influence.”

Orson rolled his eyes and delved back into the closet, “That was when we were freshmen. I’ve matured since then.”

Galen grumbled to himself and went back to his computer. Orson could believe all he wanted that his lifestyle had changed, but the empties in the trash were always evidence of otherwise. He loved his roommate to pieces, but Orson had a tendency to take things just that little bit too far. Galen hoped tonight would be fine, but he had a feeling in his gut that something was going to happen…

 

As soon as they arrived, Galen wished he had simply endured Orson’s whining and stayed at his desk with his work. The music was so loud he could barely think, the strobe lights were giving him a headache, and everything just smelled in general. Instantly, Orson had taken off to say hi to some upperclassmen he shared an engineering lab with, leaving Galen standing off to the side and unsure of exactly what he was going to do. It didn’t look like Orson would be coming back to his side for some time, so Galen sighed and grabbed a red cup from the table and made his way over to one of the kegs.

The beer was warm, but at the end of the day a free drink was a free drink.

It was long before one drink became two, and two became three, and the alcohol was hitting Galen in a rather pleasant way. His face was starting to flush and he cared less about where Orson went and more about dancing with the rest of the crowd.

 

Orson had stepped away for maybe twenty minutes tops before he realized that his trusted roommate was nowhere to be found. Drink of his own in hand, Orson wandered the crowd, looking for Galen’s face somewhere in the dark. However, he was few drinks deep himself and with the blaring music, it was hard to remember what he was looking for. Not only that, but he was constantly sidetracked by all of the lovely girls throwing themselves in his path.

“Dance with me,” one girl whined in his ear, her breath reeking of the cheap beer everyone was drinking from the kegs.

Orson smiled and cupped the girl’s face, dancing with her. “Not long. I’m looking for someone.”

“Are you here with someone?”

To say no wasn’t exactly true, but at the same time she wasn’t asking about if Orson had a friend. “Not exactly.”

“Then you can dance with me.”

 

Galen had been enjoying the beer pong station when a series of high pitched giggled caught his attention. He turned to see Orson shamelessly dancing with a group of girls. Orson wasn’t a good dancer sober, so the sight made Galen laugh as well. His friend looked like an orangutan as he moved around in the overcrowded room, although it also looked like Orson was having quite a good time. He didn’t even notice he spilled his drink.

With another laugh, Galen got a second cup of beer and brought it into the crowd as carefully as he could.

“Looks like you’re having a good time,” Galen shouted when he reached Orson.

“There you are! I’ve been looking for you!” Orson’s smile was large and bright on his sweaty face and it made Galen’s own smile widen.

“Here,” Galen said, passing the second cup to Orson. “Looks like you spilled yours.”

Orson looked down and noticed the side of his pants were drenched. “Well, would you look at that.”

“You’re a disaster.”

“Why do you think I brought you along? Ever the responsible Galen Erso.”

Galen rolled his eyes but laughed as he did so. Self-control was not a commonly used word in his friend’s vocabulary. But at least they were having fun. Galen was the first to admit that he often got lost in his notes, being away from his desk felt more freeing than he thought. Or maybe that was just the beer talking.  The song changed and everyone cheered for some reason as the next one started. Orson laughed as he made eye contact with Galen, who shrugged, ignorant of things like popular music.

“Excuse me, ladies,” Orson said, “I have an exhaust port to flush out.”

The girls giggled, too intoxicated to react to the gross joke about bodily fluids. Galen rolled his eyes, but was soon swallowed up in the gaggle of girls to think about Orson.

 

The music was softer in the bathroom, although not by much, and the harsh light had Orson’s head swimming. He caught his reflection in the mirror and giggled as he made stupid faces at himself the way only a drunk person does. He was having fun. Real fun. Drunk off his ass, surrounded by girls, and joined by none other than his best friend. What could be better? He felt good.

Stumbling out of the bathroom, Orson essentially hugged the wall as he made it back down the stairs to the party. The song had changed and the volume had dropped slightly now that the top hit of the night was already played. Although, when he had reached the spot where he had been dancing before, Orson realized that Galen had disappeared again.

“Goddamnit,” he muttered to himself as he looked around and sighed. “Anyone see Erso?” he shouted over the music, but no one bothered pointing him in the right direction.

Frustrated at losing his wingman again, Orson headed towards the kitchen where the beer pong was set up. With any luck, the gaggle of girls from earlier had moved that way and would know were Galen went. Luckily enough, he found them.

“Ladies,” he slurred, “fancy seeing you here. Anyone happen to see the brilliant bastard we were all getting along with?”

The girls shook their heads, and Orson sighed. Where the hell had he gone?

Suddenly there was a tap on his shoulder. “Krennic,” Orson turned around and faced one of the girls from his astrology class. “You looking for Erso?”

He nodded, “Hey, Aphra. You seen him?”

“Yeah,” Aphra pointed a thumb over her shoulder. “Saw him go upstairs. Son of a bitch looked ready to fall over.”

“Thanks,” Orson laughed. “Probably went to throw up. For such a genius, you’d think he could handle his liquor.”

“What, like you can? You look just as bad, Krennic.”

Krennic made a face full of as much sarcasm as he could muster, “Charming as ever, Aphra.”

The girl rolled her eyes, but there was a smile tugging at the corner of her mouth and she walked away and Orson stumbled through the crowd to make his way back upstairs to look for his hopefully not poisoned roommate.

The hallway upstairs had reached that part of the night where it was mostly couple making out and waiting for an open bedroom to hook up in. Had he come alone, Orson would have probably been up to similar shenanigans, but getting Galen out of the damn dorms was the priority. If only he could find him…

Aphra had said Galen hadn’t looked too good, so Orson figured he would check the bathroom first. The door wasn’t closed all the way once he reached it, so he pushed it open and…

Lyra Fess gasped as Orson appeared in the doorway, and Galen had gone redder than the cups they had been drinking out of. The majority of Lyra’s clothes were on the floor and even Galen was far less dressed than Orson was used to seeing. He should have been proud of his friend. He should have taken the moment to high-five the socially inept genius for scoring some time with a girl like Lyra. What he did feel was very different from either of those. What he did feel, was jealous.

“Orson,” Galen called as Orson spun from the room and practically ran down the stairs.

His eyes burned and his gut twisted. He didn’t know why seeing Galen with a girl had worked him up so much, but at that moment he didn’t care. Once he made it down to the main floor, he swiped someone’s half-finished bottle of something hopefully stronger than beer, and headed out the back door.

The music pounded in his head even when he was several blocks away, and the scene that had driven him from the party was stuck on a loop in his head. He wasn’t drunk enough to handle these feelings. Or maybe the problem was that he was _too_ drunk to handle them. At least he was finally back at the dorms where he could wallow in peace.

“FUCK!” Orson shouted out loud and then took a long pull from the bottle of what he quickly learned was vodka. The strength of the booze caught him off guard and he almost dropped the bottle as he coughed.

“I think you’ve had enough, Krennic.”

Orson prickled at the sound of Galen’s voice, but managed to pull himself together enough to have another sip before he turned around, “As if that’s any of your business, Erso.”

Galen frowned down as his friend, “Orson-”

“Oh, no need to explain yourself, my friend,” Orson shot back. “I’m just sorry to have interrupted your one-on-one time with the lovely Lyra.”

“Don’t pretend you aren’t upset, Orson. You’re not good at that sort of lying. Even I can tell.”

“Well then bravo for you.”

Galen sighed, “Do you have a crush on Lyra? Is that why you’re upset?”

Orson snorted with laughter and started to walk away, “Hardly.”

Galen grabbed his friend’s arm tightly in his large hand and pulled him back. Galen had a good four inches on Orson, and feeling as drunk as he was, it was as though Galen towered over top of him. His hazel eyes flared with something unfamiliar to Orson and he felt his cheeks flush under their piercing gaze. The next thing he knew, Galen had him pinned against the wall of the dorm building, the brick cool on his palms.

“Having something you want to say?” Orson managed to get out without stumbling over the words. This close to his friend, he could feel the warmth of his breath and even smell the beer on it. Galen’s hands had come to rest on his waist, thumbs pressing little circles into Orson’s skin. It was very distracting and his cheek’s were on fire.

“Yes, I do,” Galen said, his voice low and commanding. “But first I want to do this.”

Orson’s breath hitched as Galen leaned down and kissed him. He was frozen with shock at the initial action, but he was quick to relax as Galen’s mouth moved seamlessly against his own. The bottle of vodka slipped from his fingers and clattered to the ground as Orson brought up his hands to tangle his fingers in Galen’s soft hair. His tongue brushed along his roommate’s lip and he felt Galen laugh against him. He tasted like cheap beer and cheaper vodka but Orson welcomed him in entirety.  

Galen was the first to pull away, but his body remained flush against Orson’s, hands still holding tight to his roommate’s waist while Orson’s hands sank to rest about his shoulders. Both of them were breathing heavily as they stared each other down in awe of what had happened. And then they burst into laughter.

“You kissed me,” Orson managed to say through his fit.

“And you’ve been wanting me to for ages now,” Galen laughed back.

Orson quirked an eyebrow, “So what took you so damn long?” Galen shrugged as he smiled and leaned down against to kiss him. Krennic turned his cheek to avoid it, “Galen, wait.”

“Sorry,” Erso practically whispered, starting to move away.

Orson made a face as he moved his hands to grab the front of Galen’s shirt, holding him in place. “No, you idiot. I meant wait until we’re upstairs.”

“So the infamous tramp Orson Krennic doesn’t want to get caught as the one up against the wall?”

He rolled his eyes with a laugh, “Jesus, Erso. If I knew you’d be this upfront about it, I’d have gotten you drunk long ago.”

Galen smirked down at him, and the two were laughing all over again. In their laughter, Orson somehow managed to slip free of Galen’s grasp and dashed into the dorm building, Galen hot on his heels. He pounded at the elevator button just as Galen caught up to him and caught him in another kiss. The two of them, now aware that this was truly happening, had turned into something akin to handsy teenagers groping their way through a drunken night of passion. Not that Orson was complaining at all. He just felt that he’d rather get frogged by his best friend in the comfort of their room instead of risking getting caught in the front entrance of their building. The elevator showed no sign of coming nearly fast enough, so Orson broke away once again and dashed up the stairs, curing their sixth floor room with every step.

Galen raced past him and Orson struggled to keep pace. When they finally reached the top floor, it was a challenge to see who could get to the door first. Galen reached it first, and Orson took his turn pinning his roommate to the door, stretching up as far as he could to kiss him. Their tongues wrapped around each other as Galen’s fingers tugged at Orson’s hair and Orson pressed against him while simultaneously trying to get the damn door open. When he finally did, the two tumbled into the room, landing with a thud on their messy floor.

“Fuck,” Galen grunted, trying to get his breath back after having the air knocked out of him by Orson’s weight falling on top of him. Although, that didn’t stop him from cupping Orson’s cheek and bringing his face down for a softer kiss, the door swinging itself closed behind them. Orson could feel himself getting stiff and he started to lightly grind against his friend’s own stiffness beneath him.

“Orson,” Galen whispered against his lips.

“Mm,” Orson responded, not trusting himself to speak as his heart raced in his chest.

“Is this really what you want?”

Orson sat up, but remained straddling Galen. “Do you?”

Galen pushed himself up, his weight resting on his wrist and he brought one of his hands up to brush some of Orson’s hair back into place. The attention he was giving Orson in the silence was almost overwhelming, and Orson found himself blushing beneath his soft touch. “I mean it,” Galen asked. “We’re wasted, Orson. That’s not exactly consent.”

A smile came across Orson’s lips and he bent his head to kiss Galen. “Ever the gentleman, Erso,” he breathed, “but I’m sure I’ve wanted you, as you said before, for ages now.”

Galen smirked this time and twisted into a roll, placing Krennic on the bottom with his legs wrapped around Galen’s waist as he made a small noise of surprise. His head thumped against the floor as he started to laugh again.

“Easy there, Erso. We’ve got all night.”

“We still need to start at the beginning, Krennic,” Galen grinned down and him and pulled his shirt over his head so Orson was an expanse of torso to ogle before him. Galen chuckled as he felt Krennic’s hands start to trail up over his stomach with his slender fingers. Free of his shirt, Galen bent over Orson, capturing his mouth as he slid his own hands underneath his friend’s shirt. Orson was surprisingly toned consider he did little else than drink and sleep around. His body felt so welcoming beneath Galen’s touch; he could feel every beat of Orson’s heart, the sharp rise and fall of his chest, the tremors that ran across his skin with every bit of contact.

Orson broke the kiss and sat up enough to pull his shirt over his head and gasped as it fell to the floor. Galen had latched onto his throat, teeth lightly grazing his Adam’s apple and it was like a electric current flowed through him.

“Shit, Galen,” Orson breathed, forcefully bringing Galen’s face up so he could kiss him, tasting the hunger on Galen’s tongue. Their kiss grew hungrier and Orson’s hands shot down to Galen’s pants, fighting with the fly to get them open as his mouth was being devoured.

The two rolled again as Orson completed his task and pushed Galen’s pants down under his ass while Galen went about removing Orson’s pants. He got the fly open and then stopped, head dropping to the floor as he grinned.

“What?”

“Orson Krennic, you aren’t wearing boxers.”

Orson smiled devilishly. “I never do when at a party. Saves far more time than you’d expect.”

“Well it certainly makes it easier to get to the point,” Galen smirked back, gripping Orson’s hard cock and carefully running his hand along the shaft.

Above him, Orson shuddered, having been caught most certainly off guard. He just about collapsed when Galen’s thumb rubbed over the head. The flick of his wrist was so carefully calculated, and Orson could feel Galen’s gaze studying his reactions with that careful precision typically saved for his calculations and experiments. He wanted to meet his gaze, challenge those hazel eyes to blow his mind, but he was already so focused on not shooting his load right that second that he didn’t have the brain capacity for a challenge. Galen was the one with complete control and for once in his controlling life, Orson was pleased to be the one who had to obey.

Galen sat up, forcing Orson to spread his legs and straddle Galen’s lap, making him feel even more vulnerable as his lust grew. The soft bites returned to Orson’s throat and he felt a moan pass through his lips as one bite was harder than the other. Galen’s warm tongue licked the spot he had just marked all the while stroking Orson with enough force for him to be getting off but not nearly enough speed to rush a thing. The little noises passing through his friend’s lips had Galen’s arm hair standing on end and the throbbing in his briefs to increase almost painfully. Orson sunk his nailed into Galen’s shoulders and he groaned, grip tightening around Orson’s cock, pulling a resonating groan from him as well.

“Christ, Erso,” Orson moaned, feeling himself start to shake. “I’m gonna - ah - gonna cum if you keep at it like that.”

Galen didn’t say a word, instead using his free hand to free himself from the confines of his briefs and bring his own erection into the same hand he was using to stroke Orson’s. Soft, hot skin collided and they both moaned into each other’s mouths. Orson brought his hand down to stroke them both in time with Galen’s hand, doubling the pressure and pleasure as they went.

“Tell me what you want,” Galen growled between kisses, his breathing growing laboured.

“You,” Orson replied, thrusting into their hands. He wasn’t sure how long he could keep himself in check at this rate. Especially with the idea of actually fucking Galen Erso running through his mind. “I want you.” He brought both hands up to Galen’s face and held him in place while he kissed him, full of lust and liquor and _need_.

He _needed_ Galen.

Needed him more than his grades or his girls.

And right now he had him.

The passion of the kiss caught Galen off guard and he let go of Orson’s cock to hold him close. When the kiss broke and Orson let his head fall to rest on Galen's shoulder, Galen said softly, "Orson..."

The warmth of Orson's breath as he let out a sad sounding chuckle tickled against Galen's neck. He didn't like that he couldn't see his friend's face as he said, "Sorry, too much vodka. I'm being ridiculous. It'll pass."

"No," Galen whispered, still holding Orson in his lap, "Orson, I don't want this like... like  _this_."

Orson sat back, but wouldn't meet Galen's eye line. "I've blown my shot, haven't I?"

Galen laughed. "Considering your academic standing, you are surprisingly dumb, Orson."

He looked up at that, "Excuse me?"

Galen shook his head as he laughed, "Orson, if you'd have blown your shot, do you think I'd let you continue to sit in my lap?" He smiled as Orson's face softened with a blush painting his cheeks, "Besides. I'll still be here in the morning."

"Is this the part where you invite me to sleep on your bed instead of across the room in my own?" Krennic said it with a tone that made it very clear he was only half joking. 

"Well, you wanted a good story to tell, didn't you? This way you can still brag to the stars about us sleeping together." Orson rolled his eyes and Galen continued, "I read that great sex can help cure a hangover."

"You're setting the bar fairly high, Erso."

"I have good reason to. Come on, let's go to bed. Sleep this off and have an enjoyable morning."

"What about your variables?" Orson teased. "I thought you wanted to be boring all weekend."

"After hearing the noises you make when I bite your throat? I have _far_ more important things to focus on."

 

Orson flushed a little darker at that, and Galen kissed his cheek as he chuckled. The night had not gone at all the way he had planned, but Orson was looking forward to the weekend turning out the same way. A weekend in bed with his best friend. All that attention on him. Yeah, that would work just fine for Orson Krennic.

 

**Author's Note:**

> First off, I started writing this with the pure intention of drunken tomfoolery between Galen and Orson, but then I was reading another thing where the two main characters really just wanted to sleep with each other but didn't want their first time to be clouded by liquor and suddenly my whole fic had changed. Because of that, maybe in the future I'll write the rest of the weekend Orson and Galen spend together, but for now, have some steamy fluff.
> 
> Second off, this art is from Luxis and is amazing 


End file.
